My Stupid Boyfriend
by Spy137
Summary: Lee Sungmin seorang namja chingu dari Cho Kyuhyun, seorang nerd boy yang di kucilkan di sekolahnya selalu meminta Kyuhyun untuk melakukan kegiatan intim dengannya. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu menolak untuk melakukannya. Apa alasan Kyuhyun sebenarnya hingga dia menolak ajakkan sang namja chingu?


Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

Genre: Romance

.

Rate: M

.

Disclamer: All casts are belong to themselves.

.

Warning: Yaoi, Mature content! Kid get out from here!

.

Don't like dont read!

.

Summary: Lee Sungmin seorang namja chingu dari Cho Kyuhyun, seorang nerd boy yang di kucilkan di sekolahnya selalu meminta Kyuhyun untuk melakukan kegiatan intim dengannya. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu menolak untuk melakukannya. Apa alasan Kyuhyun sebenarnya hingga dia menolak ajakkan sang namja chingu?

.

.

.

Sepi. Itulah suasana yang terlihat di Sapphire Blue Senior High School. Hanya ada beberapa orang siswa yang tengah berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing, itu pun dapat dihitung dengan jari. Maklum saja, bel tanda masuk pelajaran akan berbunyi 35 menit lagi. Seorang pemuda berkaca mata minus dengan kamus _Oxford _tebal tengah berjalan sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Rambut brunette dengan poni yang menutup sebagian keningnya, serta kemeja yang dia kancingkan sampai atas dengan hiasan dasi di atasnya, dan tak lupa blazer biru yang menjadi identitas Sapphire Blue High School membuat pencintraan namja tersebut menjadi semakin nerd. Banyak siswa yang menggunjingnya karena penampilan yang terkesan aneh dan tidak enak untuk di pandang. Belum lagi dirinya yang lebih suka menyendiri daripada berbaur dengan orang lain, membuatnya semakin di pandang sebelah mata oleh siswa-siswa Sapphire Blue High School. Namun jangan salah, meskipun penampilan fisiknya sangat tidak enak untuk di pandang, namun otak jeniusnya selalu membuat harum nama sekolahnya.

"Kyuhyunnie!" Sebuah suara berhasil membuat namja yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Tidak menoleh pun, sebenarnya dia sudah sangat hafal dengan suara yang selalu menemani hari-harinya itu.

"Selamat pagi hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Pagi Kyunnie" Jawab namja tersebut sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah manja eoh?" Kyuhyun menatap kearah namja yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Memang kenapa? Tidak ada yang melarang" Jawab namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin . Lee Sungmin adalah satu-satunya siswa Sapphire Blue High School yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Banyak yang iri pada kedekatan mereka karena faktanya Sungmin adalah namja paling populer di sekolah elit itu. Fisiknya yang kecil dengan wajah penuh aegyo terlihat sangat menawan dengan tambahan rambut hitam pekat dan poni yang sedikit panjang hingga terkadang menutup sebelah matanya –bayangin Sungmin di Bonamana- . Karena itulah semakin banyak yang membenci Kyuhyun ketika mengetahui kalau ternyata namja culun itu telah menjalin hubungan dengan sang primadona sejak mereka masih junior high school.

"Kyu, nanti siang kau main ke rumah ku ya. Eomma dan appa akan keluar kota sampai lusa. Aku malas kalau harus tinggal sendirian di rumah" Ucap Sungmin sambil sedikit mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Asal kau tidak minta macam-macam lagi" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Kyu!" Rengek Sungmin sambil menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa ikut berhenti dan menoleh kearah namja manis yang masih setia mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak Ming! Aku tidak mau merusak mu sebelum kita menikah"

"Kau sama sekali tidak asik" Geram Sungmin dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah yang namja chingu yang sebenarnya sangat pervert. Selama ini Sungmin memang sering meminta untuk melakukan hubungan intim dengan Kyuhyun. Berbagai cara telah dia lakukan, termasuk bertelanjang di hadapan Kyuhyun, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak berhasil karena bukannya menyerangnya, Kyuhyun justru menutup tubuhnya yang tengah bertelanjang bulat. Termasuk alasan di balik style nyentrik Kyuhyun yang sering menjadi buah bibir. Sungmin lah yang menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berdadan culun. Alasannya sangat sepele, Kyuhyun yang tidak mau melakukan hubungan intim dengan Sungmin membuat Sungmin sempat meragukan perasaan sang kekasih. Karena itu dia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berdandan culun demi membuktikan cintanya dan agar tidak di sering di goda oleh para yeoja dan uke seperti waktu mereka masih junior high school.

.

.

"Ming, ayolah jangan marah" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencoba meraih tangan Sungmin yang akan memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku hanya kesal" Jawab Sungmin sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau melakukan 'itu' karena kau memang tidak mencintai ku"

"Bukan begitu Ming! Aku hanya-" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya.

"Hanya apa eoh?"

"Aku sebenarnya-"

"Sudahlah Kyu" Ucap Sungmin sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Ming!"

Brukk

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga membentur kulkas, membuat Sungmin mengerang sakit dan syok secara bersamaan. Belum sempat hilang rasa syoknya, Sungmin harus kembali terkejut ketika Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, melumatnya pelan sebelum berubah menjadi hisapan-hisapan yang membuatnya mabuk akan kenikmatan. Ini seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang selama ini bersamanya. Selama berpacaran lebih dari tiga tahun, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Selalu Sungmin yang melakukan lebih dahulu. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah membalas ciumannya, meskipun dirinya sudah menghisap dan mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Kyuhyun.

"Eunghhh~~" Sungmin sedikit melenguh ketika Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Sungmin. Sejak kapan dia pandai berciuman? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam otak Sungmin.

"Hah~ Jangan pernah bicara kalau aku tidak mencintai mu Ming" Jawab Kyuhyun setelah melepas ciuman panasnya.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menyentuh ku Kyu!"

"Aku hanya tidak tahu cara melakukan sex Ming!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit frustasi. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah, kini semakin merah ketika mendengar gelak tawa dari namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan" Gerutu Kyuhyun dan hendak berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengajari mu kalau begitu" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Kyuhyun yang kini menatap bingung kearahnya.

.

.

.

"Eunghh..Ming! su-sudah cukuphh" ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela desahannya. Saat ini mereka sedang di kamar Sungmin dengan tubuh yang sudah sama-sama naked dan Sungmin yang terus mengulum junior Kyuhyun hingga tegang dan bertambah besar.

Bukannya berhenti, Sungmin justru semakin kuat menghisap junior Kyuhyun dan sesekali memainkan lidahnya pada ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun dan sedikit menggigitnya dengan gigi kelincinya.

"M..Ming aahhh lepas a..aku mau eunghh ahhh" Kyuhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika sesuatu yang dahsyat keluar dari juniornya. Dia terengah-engah dengan mata terpejam dan tubuh yang sudah penuh dengan keringat. '_apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa aku orgasme?'_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apa enak Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin setelah menelan habis seluruh cairan milik Kyuhyun.

"I..itu tadi?"

"Itu orgasme Kyu. Kau tidak berpikir kalau kau baru saja kencing kan?" Gurau Sungmin.

"Te..tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap.

"Sebentar, aku membersihkan penis mu dulu" Ucap Sungmin sebelum kembali mengulum penis Kyuhyun hingga kembali menegang

"Ahhh nnhhh-nnggghhh" Kyuhyun terus mendesah hingga melengkungkan tubuhnya, membuat Sungmin menyeringai dan menghentikan kulumannya ketika junior Kyuhyun telah membesar dan hendak mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Eungghhh-ahhh w-wae? Haahh" Sungguh, rasanya sangat sakit dan tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun meraba panisnya dan hendak mengocoknya dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi Sungmin sudah menghentikan gerakan tangannya bahkan sebelum ia berhasil menyentuh penisnya yang tengah menegang.

"Tunggu sebentar Kyu" Ucap Sungmin dan langsung memposisikan dirinya keatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Kini Sungmin kembali menghadap junior Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menghadap junior Sungmin. "Lakukan seperti apa yang tadi aku lakukan Kyu" Ucap Sungmin dan kembali melumat junior Kyuhyun.

"Eungghhh" Desah keduanya disela-sela kegiatan melumat penis masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang masih pemula dan sedikit ragu pun semakin lama semakin mempercepat kulumannya dan mengisap junior Sungmin dengan kuat.

"Aahhh K-Kyu!" Teriak Sungmin membuat junior Kyuhyun terlepas dari mulutnya. "Ngghh ahhh!" Teriakan terakhir sebelum dirinya jatuh diatas tubuh Kyuhyun karena orgasme pertamanya.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan mu Ming" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang sedikit lengket karena cairan Sungmiin.

"Kau-hah selesaikan di dalam saja Kyu"

"Nde?" Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bingung. Sungmin yang mengerti pun mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Bangunlah" Ucap Sungmin dan langsung di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka selangkangannya lebar-lebar dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju lubang belakangnya.

"Masukkan jari mu Kyu"

"A-apa?" _yang benar saja-_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Masukkan saja" Dengan sedikit jengkel Sungmin menusukkan telunjuk kiri Kyuhyun ke dalam lubangnya.

"aaahhhhhh" Desah Sungmin ketika jari Kyuhyun telah masuk sepenuhnya. Sedikit perih memang, namun itu tidak seberapa kalau dibandingkan dengan rasa perih yang akan dirasakannya setelah ini.

"Move Kyu!" Perintah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk dan sesekali memutarnya. Libidonya semakin naik ketika melihat tubuh Sungmin yang penuh keringat dan bibir merah merona yang terus mendesah itu. Entah karena apa, Kyuhyun kini tengah menghisap nipple kiri Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya yang memelintir pelan nipple berwarna pink cerah itu. Jangan lupakan jari yang tadinya hanya satu, kini telah bertambah menjadi dua, terus bergerak dan sesekali membuat gerakan seperti menggunting dalam lubang yang masih terasa sempit itu.

"Ahh-uhhh—ngghhhhh" Sungmin merasa tubuhnya melayang. Semua perlakuan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Diangkatnya kakinya hingga melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Nnnhhhh Minghhh" Desah Kyuhyun ketika tangan mungkil Sungmin menggenggam juniornya dan mengocoknya secara pelan.

"Eunghhh oohhhh faster Minghh" Kyuhyun semakin melayang ketika tangan Sungmin terus mengocok kejantanannya. Jari-jari panjangnya pun tidak pernah berhenti untuk menusuk lubang anal sungmin, membuat keduanya sama-sama merasakan sensasi surga yang diciptakan oleh masing-masing.

"Ahhh-nghhhhh" Desah keduanya.

Kyuhyun mencabut jari-jarinya dari lubang Sungmin dan melepas koncokkan Sungmin pada kejantanannya.

"Bersiaplah Ming" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan juniornya pada lubang Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya dapat menelan ludahnya ketika melihat keadaan junior Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang dan membesar.

"Pe..pelan-pelan Kyu"

"Arrgghh!" Rintih Sungmin ketika ujung junior Kyuhyun telah berhasil masuk.

JLEBB

"nghh!" Sungguh, rasanya Sungmin benar-benar ingin menendang jauh namja di atas ini. Dengan tidak halus sama sekali, Kyuhyun langsung menghentakkan juniornya hingga memenuhi lubang anal Sungmin.

"Akh! K-Kyu!" Rintih Sungmin sambil mencakar punggung Kyuhyun. Rembesan air mata telah mengalir dari kedua mata foxy yang terpejam erat itu.

"Ming? Gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun yang khawatir mengusap kedua pipi Sungmin hingga Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sayu kearah Kyuhyun.

"Pelan-pelan Kyuhhh" Suara Sungmin terdengar lebih berat.

"Kita sudahi saja Ming"

"ANDWAE! Bergeraklah" Pinta Sungmin namun Kyuhyun masih khawatir dengan keadaan sang kekasih hingga sama sekali tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Begeraklah Kyu" Pinta Sungmin sekali lagi.

Dengan sedikit ragu Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Akhh eungghhh" Desah Sungmin ketika junior Kyuhyun keluar masuk lubang kenikmatannya.

"Ohhh Ming! Iniiihh haahhh nikmmaattt!" Kyuhyun terus menggenjot lubang Sungmin. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan cepat.

"Ahhh eungggghh aahhh hhhhhh"

"Kyuuhhh faster ahhhh hhaaahhhh"

Kyuhyun semakin brutal menggenjot lubang Sungmin. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan ranjang Sungmin yang sudah tidak pantas untuk di sebut tempat tidur lagi. Tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Di raihnya junior Sungmin yang tengah menegang hingga menusuk perutnya. Diremas dan di kocoknya junior itu membuat sang empunya semakin mendesah hebat.

"Ahhhh nnngggg Kyuuhhh"

"Ming ahh I wanna cum!"

"Keluarkan di dalam Kyuhh!"

"Ahh hhhhh eungggg"

-Crot-

Kyuhyun menyemprotkan cairannya didalam tubuh Sungmin tak lama kemudian Sungmin pun menyusul hingga cairannya memenuhi dada Kyuhyun dan wajah manisnya. Deru nafas keduanya terdengar saling bersahutan. Sungmin melepaskan kakinya dari pinggang Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun langsung terjatuh menindih tubuh Sungmin. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang penuh dengan cairan dan keringat.

"Kau sangat cantik Ming" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin yang masih terpejam pasca orgasme. Perutnya benar-benar terasa penuh karena cairan Kyuhyun, belum lagi tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas.

"Euunggggghh" Sungmin kembali melenguh ketika Kyuhyun menghisap kuat bibirnya, membawanya dalam ciuman panas dan kembali menyusuri goa hangat mulutnya.

"Eungghhh, hhaahhh Kyuuu" Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya menuju lehernya. Kyuhyun menghisap dan sedikit menggigit leher putih bersih, membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu satu atau dua hari.

"uungggghhhh" Sungmin menggeliatan tubuhnya ketika Kyuhyun semakin kebawah. Sensasi geli ketika lidah Kyuhyun menelusuri perutnya, menghapus bekas-bekas cairan dari tubuhnya, kembali ke atas dan menjilat seluruh bagian wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika melihat Sungmin yang begitu menikmati kegiatannya.

"Ming, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sekali lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sungmin.

"A-ANDWAE!" Teriak Sungmin namun telat karena Kyuhyun sudah kembali melesakkan juniornya kedalam hole ketat Sungmin.

"Aaahhh Kyuuuhhh hhhhh euungghhhh"

"Minggh kenapaa kau tetap ketat aahhh"

Suara desahan-desahan terus memenuhi ruangan yang penuh nuansa pink itu. Aroma khas percintaan dan suara kecipak turut andil sebagai saksi akan kegiatan yang pertama kali mereka lakukan itu.

-END-

Huwaaahhhh, akhirnya fiuuhh –lap keringat di bahu Sungjin-

Bagaimana? Apakah HOT?

Jujur saya tidak PD. Saya tidak bisa membuat desahan -_-

But, Yeah. Inilah hasilnya. Special buat Sunghyun Ahra, salah satu nona gila yang setiap hari menyudutkan saya di fb untuk membuat FF ini.

Semoga puas ya ^^

dan yang pernah bertanya alamat FB saya di FF saya yg My Love For You ini link fb saya ^^

. .1?ref=tn_tnmn (ELF and SJ Official couple only)

.

.

Dan eumm, Review ya yeorobeun ^^

-puppy eyes bareng Mommy Ming-

.

Khamsahamnida ^^


End file.
